


I'll Make Your Legs Shake

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out of dancing lead Mako and Korra in to a dangerous encounter or two of a different kind. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make Your Legs Shake

**Rating:**  M (smut)

 **Word Count:**  ~2800

 **Summary:**  A night out of dancing lead Mako and Korra in to a dangerous encounter or two of a different kind. Shameless smut.

 **Author Note:** Utterly shameless Makorra smut. Like three scenes of Makorra smut. Have fun folks. Dedicated to Kwongs' birthday! So she gets a bit of dominant Mako! I actually kind of felt embarrassed writing this one, so take that as you will.

.

.

The club was utterly packed. Bodies rubbed against each other in the dark room that smelled like what could only be described as a mix of alcohol, sweat, and over-applied perfume. Colored lights flitted over the dancers, briefly bathing them in a halo of fleeting hue. Music pulsated loudly to its titillating beat that thrummed in her chest and pounded loudly in her ears.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when you said we should go dancing tonight," Mako had to half yell to make himself heard as whisper in her ear.

This club was well off the beaten track. In fact, after living for years in Republic City, she had never heard of the place. It wasn't even a seedy sort of jazz club; the music throbbed out of speakers connected to bundles of tangled electrical wire that were beyond her technical know-how. She remembered that Asami mentioned the invention of some new "music amplification devices" that would take the city by storm; perhaps this was what she was talking about.

"Me neither," Korra grinned.

In a way, it was perfect. With the darkness, it would be practically impossible for them to be recognized. They were the city's power couple that graced the tabloid headlines far too often for her taste; people couldn't seem to get enough of them. But tonight, they were just another two lovers, enjoying the night and its pleasures.

Despite the dim setting, she knew he was enjoying the view. Her hair was down in loose, natural waves, just how he loved it. She spun around, allowing her behind to rub against his crotch as she moved to the seductive beat of the music. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her neck and grinding his hips against her as he moved along with her. One of his hands snaked around the front, and she felt him smirk against her neck.

"Mako, later," she turned around, snaking a hand around his neck.

"Your dress isn't screaming 'later' to me," he grinned, admiring the midnight blue fabric. "Still, wish you would have given me a warning because I would have worn something more than my usual."

"You're usual is fine…" Korra leaned in close to his ear, "…but I'd like to get it off you tonight."

"How about right here?" he pulled her flush against him, "Right now?" he growled.

"I don't think so," she breathed, dancing against his body. "Can't have a Republic City Police Officer cited for public indecency can we?" She knew her bare arms and sweeping neckline teased him. "And with the Avatar? What a scandal…"

Korra thought about the last opportunity in which they actually had time enough alone to do more than just collapse in bed and fall asleep. It was over a week ago on a Sunday afternoon. He was in between double shifts; she was going stir crazy in their apartment on her single day off. She had pushed him down on the couch, only bothering to unzip his pants enough to pull his cock out, his hands pulling her shirt up to reveal her wrapped breasts.

"Well then Miss Avatar," he murmured, "is there anything in particular that you'd like tonight?"

She rubbed purposefully against him with her hips; she could feel his groin tighten under her attention. She leaned in, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "I want you to make my legs shake. I want it to feel so good that I can't think afterwards."

"I think I can do that," Mako teased.

Korra bit her lip in anticipation. "So, are we going to leave so you can fuck me? Or what? You want to keep dancing?"

He pulled her hand towards the edge of the dance floor and towards the coatroom. "You had me at 'fuck'. Let's get out of here."

She knew he wouldn't have wanted to stay another thirty seconds.

.

.

Korra clung to him as they waiting on the curb. Mako watched the flow of traffic, looking for an empty Satocab he could hail. He finally caught a glimpse of one, and waved his hand in the air.

The cab came to a halt in front of them at the curb. "Where ya two going tonight?"

Mako held her door open and slid inside behind her. He leaned through the open slider on the partition and told the driver their address. The music in the cab was loud; she couldn't make out what her boyfriend and the driver were saying.

Finished the conversation, he leaned back into the seat, and pulled the clear slider closed. "It's going to be something like a thirty minute drive since we're on the other side of the city, and the traffic." Mako kissed from her neck up to her ear, "And I don't know if I can wait that long."

"I guess you'll have to," Korra draped her leg over his closest knee.

He splayed a hand over her thigh and pulled her dress up higher. His fingers traced feather-light circles on her knee. "I need you," he nipped at the shell of her ear.

"I know," she breathed. She spread her legs further apart, the dress dragged higher up her toned thigh.

Slowly his fingers reached the sensitive inside of her leg, his touch creeping closer to her core.

"You tease," she sighed.

Mako's hand reached her underwear, and delicately traced the thin fabric, purposefully ignoring where she wanted him to touch most. Korra could feel the wetness welling up between her legs, soaking the blue set of panties she had chosen to match her dress.

"It's only teasing if I don't follow through." Deliberately he pressed his fingers against her wetness.

"M-Mako…" she gasped, taken completely off guard. "We can't do this here. We're in a cab for fuck's sake."

"Oh come on," he cruelly pushed his fingers past the thin, silky barrier. "The cab driver has his music on so loud he won't be able to hear you, and we both know how loud you can get."

"H-Hey—" the word caught in the throat as one of his fingers slipped just barely inside her.

"And with the partition," he pressed his forehead to the side of her head, his lips hovering next to her ear, "he won't be able to see a thing. Just another couple in the back of a cab on a busy weekend. That is, if you can keep yourself from squirming too much."

Another finger pushed her panties to the side. Slowly, she felt him sink into her. He kept his fingers still and she squirmed her hips, desperate to feel him move inside her.

"C-Come on," Korra pleaded, her hips thrusting onto his stagnant fingers.

"Well, I guess if I'm going to make your legs shake tonight I'll need a head start."

In one, sudden moment, he slammed his fingers deep inside her, twisting his wrist as he pushed further in. She had to bit her lip to keep from crying out as he pulled out slowly, before repeating the hard twisting motion again. Pleasure rocked up her spine in electric bursts that sang her body alive. Desperate to keep her expression at a level that displaced some semblance of decency, she nuzzled into Mako's neck, burying her face between him and the faux leather bench seat.

"I swear," she barely managed to form her words together, "if you drag this out for the whole thirty minute ride, I'm going to kill you tomorrow."

"If you can still walk then," he chuckled.

Her hips rolled forward with each movement of his hand. He could play her like an instrument. He knew exactly where to stroke and where to press to push her over the edge. She felt his fingers curl within her to stroke a new area in side. A moan escaped her mouth, breath coming in short pants. She just couldn't help herself. The pleasure made her toes curl and her jaw slacken.

"Faster…" Korra gasped.

"I'll do you one better."

Mako's thumb joined the fray, brushing over her clit just light enough to make its presence known. Her hips bucked at the sensation. She wanted more pressure. She  _needed_ more pressure.

"Come on—" Her breath caught in her through as his thumb pushed down, moving in a tight, pressing circular motion over her clit. His free hand held her down onto the seat as her hips undulated wildly.

"Cum for me," he kissed her neck, teeth nipping roughly at the hollow of her throat.

Her heart beat faster as her release built inside her and threatened to overwhelm. It was like a wave, gaining speed and size as it hurtled towards the shore. Another circle of his thumb was all it took. Her orgasm crested over her as Mako pressed his mouth to hers, swallowing her scream of ecstasy. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his fingers thrusting shallowly as she quivered around him.

"I don't think I can wait any longer," he pulled his fingers out of her and helped her straighten her dress. "Thank the Spirits the traffic cleared and we're just about there," he fished his wallet out of his pocket.

Korra slid out of the cab quickly and watched her boyfriend overpay the cab driver.

"Let's go!" His voice was husky and thick with need.

He pulled her by the hand into the staircase of their apartment building and pulled her down the stairs.

"Mako, where are we going?" She looked around quizzically as he stopped at the landing just below the lobby floor. The area was for maintenance workers to reach the basement, and was out of sightline from the door, and shrouded in shadow. "We live on the third floor—"

He pressed his mouth hard against hers, his longue plunging past her lips. "Sorry, I told you I couldn't wait any longer."

"We're  _still_  in public!"

"Who's looking?" His open-mouthed kisses traced a trail of fire down her jawline and neck to her exposed collarbone. He fumbled to open his jacket, and unzip his pants far enough that he could slip his hard cock out.

"Anyone!"

Despite her protest, passion pooled low in her at the thought of another public encounter. He was playing a dangerous game, and she could only hope that they wouldn't end up having to explain all this at the police station.

"No one will notice us," Mako leaned down and ran his hands up her thighs and hiked her dress up. "Besides…" he lifted her up and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist, "…this isn't going to last long."

Korra crossed her legs around him, and looped her arms around his neck. She wiggled her hips as he pulled aside her soaked panties, until she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Make it fast then," she gasped, kissing his neck hard enough it would surely leave a mark in the morning.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Suddenly his hips thrust up into her. He was buried to the hilt, his cock filling and stretching her in the most gratifying sense that she knew. His hands grabbed her by the ass, helping her to keep with the relentless pace he set. The short heels of the shoes she wore dug into his lower back as she clung to him.

Mako grunted lightly with every thrust. She could tell he needed her as badly as anything, his breath heavy and loud against her ear. She loved having him like this. Pushing the reserved detective to the point of such lustful need was a treat in itself. Having that need being directed only for her made her ego swell.

The risk of their public display and the rough texture of the wall at her back faded and fell away from Korra's consciousness. Her nails dug into his neck and her heels pressed harder into his back as she whimpered into his skin. All she could think of was just how damn good it felt to have him inside her. With every single deep thrust, cock stroked and brushed against  _that_  spot deep inside her that made her want to explode in pleasure. Slowly but surely, she felt herself be pushed closer and closer to her peak. The pool of arousal low in her stomach began to churn and bubble, pressure built until release was inevitable.

"Fuck…I'm getting close," Mako hissed.

"P-Please keep going…"

He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, all his energy going to prevent cumming for just a little bit longer. Mako shifted to holding her weight with one arm, while his other reached around to rub her clit.

She bit down on his shoulder to muffle a cry, the sensations on her clit just enough to send her over the precipice.

"Fuck!" He slid in to her hard a final time.

She felt his seed spill inside her, his cock pulsing as he came. He stood still allowing his breathing to slow until his cock softened and slipped out of her. The mixture of her wetness and his cum dripped down the inside of her thigh.

"We need to get out of here before someone sees us," Korra grinned, kissing the few red marks she left over his neck and shoulder.

"I'm not done with you yet," he smirked. He placed her gently on the ground and refastened his pants.

"Are you serious?" she smoothed her tangled hair down.

"You're the one who wanted me to make your legs shake."

Mako grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the alcove and up the stairs to their apartment. He released the lock and led her inside. "Take everything off. Now." His voice was a growl.

Korra slipped the straps down her shoulders and shimmied. The dress fell into a pool at her feet. She unhooked her bra and slipped out of the matching panties and kicked her heels to the side.

"Couch," he tossed his jacket and shirt to the floor. His hands were immediately upon her. He pushed her back on to the couch and knelt on the floor in front of her. "You look so damn sexy."

"Well thank you," she winked and spread her legs.

He ran his hands up her bare thighs and up to her breasts. Without hesitation he leaned in and captured one in his mouth.

She relaxed and sunk back into the couch, "Spirits, I fucking love you."

"I love you too," he laughed, pulling away from her breasts to kiss down his stomach down to her hip. "I hope you're ready to cum again."

The first two orgasms of the evening left her sensitive. Just feeling his hot breath on her core was enough to make her shiver in delightful anticipation. Mako kissed down to the inside of her thigh and traced a finger along her outer lips. His tongue soon took the finger's place, hungrily lapping up her wetness. Her fingers tangled into his hair and pulled him into her as their eyes met for a brief moment. Eyes, still locked, he pushed a finger deep inside her, and circled his tongue over her clit again and again. Her hips bucked on their own accord. He was just so fucking good at this.

"Fuck I'm going to cum…" she moaned.

Mako kept his pace and added another finger to the mix, which he curled inside her, stroking with expert's precision.

Her back arched and she cried out his name. The waves of pleasure from her peak crashed over her entire body and travelled in waves up her spine. She wrapped her legs around him as she pulsed around his fingers.

He pushed his pants down and kissed her neck, lying her down on the couch.

"Legs shaking yet?" His cock was at her entrance.

Korra could only mumble half incoherently in reply. "Yes…Mako…love you…"

The night wasn't over just yet.

.

.

 **Author Note:** I had to cut it off there because this fic could have quite literally gone all night and another couple thousand words of smut. Hope you enjoyed it Kwongs!


End file.
